A spark in the night
by Saryuna
Summary: Sur les bases de l'épisode 9 "Pandora". Le monde est proche du chaos, Zod a pris le pouvoir et impose sa dictature, les humains sont réduits à l'esclavage, mais la résistance est là. Même si la quête semble sans issue, elle fera tout pour sauver le peuple de cette invasion. Entre guerre, amour, alliance et trahison, bienvenue dans un monde impitoyable.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : A spark in the night

**Auteur** : Sayuna

**Pairing** : Chlollie et pour le reste, surprise :)

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire et les personnages OC.

**Note de l'auteur** : **Bonjour à tous, voici ma première fic que j'ai commencé il y a quelques mois. Elle n'est pas parfaite mais je ferais tout pour la rendre intéressante et captivante ;) Bien sûr des reviews permettront de m'améliorer et de faire mieux la prochaine fois alors n'hésitez pas. Concernant ma fic, comme je vous l'ai dit je me suis grandement inspirée de l'univers de Pandora (un épisode trop court à mon goût et pas assez exploité), mais pas totalement. Il y aura pas mal de personnage OC ou existant dans d'autres séries, mais je ne qualifierais pas ma fic de "crossovers". Et je n'oublie pas de remercier ma petite Kyralove qui m'a corrigé les trois premiers chapitres (elle a eu du mal à s'en remettre lol)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**-Anya !**

_Le son paraissait étrange, presque inaudible dans ce long tunnel remplit de monde._

_Une femme courait et bousculait ceux qui avaient le malheur de se retrouver sur son chemin._

_Les secondes passaient et sa détresse prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Elle ne la trouvait pas, une minute d'inattention et le mal avait été fait. Comment avait-elle pu se montrer si négligente ? S'il lui arrivait quelque chose elle ne se le pardonnerait pas._

_C'était grâce à Anya qu'elle se battait nuit et jour pour survivre, elle était son unique raison de vivre et elle y puisait sa force et sa détermination. Mais maintenant elle n'avait plus rien…non elle ne pouvait pas la perdre, elle devait la retrouver coûte que coûte et si elle devait montrer à la surface, dans la zone interdite elle le ferait sans hésiter, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre après tout._

_Elle tournait la tête de droite à gauche, sa voix était cassée à force d'avoir répétée le nom de sa fille. Autour d'elle, les gens n'avaient pas de visage, totalement indifférent à son malheur ils continuaient leur route sans se retourner ou lui jeter un regard._

_Dans ce monde post apocalyptique on adoptait la philosophie du chacun pour soi. Personne n'était à blâmer, c'était une simple question de survie et chacun s'accrochait à la vie comme il le pouvait._

_Il était loin le temps où les gens marchaient insouciants du danger dans la rue, où les seules préoccupations de l'américain moyen étaient d'arriver tôt au boulot, de payer le crédit de sa maison ou de mettre la dernière musique à la mode sur son Ipod._

_Oui, ils avaient été en pleine période de crise, le chômage battait son plein et les gens avaient le moral proche du zéro absolu, mais c'était la belle époque. Les gens voulaient revenir à ces jours bénis, ces jours avant l'arrivée du fléau qu'on appelle « Kandorien »._

_Personne ne savait comment ces monstres étaient apparus et d'où ils venaient, mais une chose était certaine, ils n'étaient pas humain._

_D'apparence humaine, ils pouvaient se fondre dans le décor et très bien se faire passer pour le gentil libraire du coin ou la cantinière aigrie qui servait la nourriture infecte à l'école._

_À un détail près, ils peuvent vous pulvériser ou vous enflammer d'un simple regard et ils ont la force de 12 hommes. Autant dire que les simples humains n'avaient aucunes chances et s'ils avaient le malheur de tomber sur un dès leur, ils pouvaient commencer à faire leur prière et souhaiter que leur mort soit rapide et indolore._

_Le jour maudit où le soleil était devenu rouge, les humains avaient perdus leur liberté et leur droit. Ils n'étaient plus les leaders sur cette bonne vieille terre, non la loi de la nature avait parlé et leur règne avait pris fin._

_De prédateur, ils sont devenus les proies, les victimes. Le sort s'était acharné sur eux et continuait à le faire.._

**-Anya !**

_Le visage de la jeune femme était emplit de larmes, ses sanglots devenaient incontrôlables et sa vue perdait en clarté, elle ne voyait que des ombres noires et menaçantes. Ses pas perdaient en régularité et alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'écrouler, elle le vit._

_Dans ce monde de ténèbres, elle arrivait à discerner les contours et les traits d'une personne._

_Pourquoi était-il le seul qu'elle pouvait voir ? Elle ne se posait pas plus de question, au bord du gouffre du désespoir, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il était sa lumière et son salut. Elle prit une longue inspiration et s'approcha de lui._

_Grand et athlétique, il ne passait pas inaperçu. Ses habits étaient adaptés pour le camouflage et un imprimé vert attira son attention._

_La femme comprit à qui elle avait affaire._

_En face d'elle se trouvait un résistant, une des rares personnes militant pour sauver la terre de ses envahisseurs. Ils étaient une dizaine, décimés à travers la ville, ils étaient le symbole de la révolte, du changement et grâce à eux beaucoup d'humains ont pu s'échapper de l'endroit où on ne revenait jamais._

_Ils avaient créés des lieux sécurisés malgré le peu de moyen à leur disposition, mais leur dévotion pour faire régner la justice palliait ce manque._

_Ils étaient prêts à tout pour mener à bien leur quête, au risque de mourir pitoyablement au combat. Et tels des archevêques, les résistants imposaient la considération et le respect, ils empêchaient les humains de redevenir des animaux, des brutes guidées par leur instinct de survie. Pas seulement des sauveurs, ils représentaient un vestige qu'on croyait éteint à jamais, celui de l'humanité._

_Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot, l'homme la devança en lui adressant la parole._

**-Vous ne serez pas à la recherche d'une petite fille blonde, qui s'attaque aux inconnus en les mordants ? Ma main me fait encore mal.**

_L'homme fit une grimace de douleur pour confirmer ses dires, en d'autres circonstances elle aurait pu en rire, mais pas aujourd'hui. L'attention de la femme fut immédiatement attirée par un mouvement assez furtif derrière l'homme. Des mèches blondes dépassaient de la haute stature et enfin la tête d'une ravissante bouille de 4 ans, un peu trop curieuse et trop intriguée pour rester en place._

_La femme se mit à genoux et ouvrit lentement les bras._

**-Anya ma chérie. Je suis là.**

_Au son familier de sa voix la fillette quitta le rempart sécurisant et se précipita dans les bras de sa mère. La femme respira tendrement les cheveux de son enfant. Le vide qu'elle avait ressenti quelques minutes plus tôt commençait à disparaître Elle aurait pu rester dans cette position infiniment. Un petit cocon impénétrable, une bulle où elles seraient seules au monde protégées de l'horreur omniprésente qui leur pourrissait l'existence depuis quelques années._

_L'homme s'apprêtait à partir, quand elle se releva, huma ses lèvres devenues sèches et dit:_

**-S'il vous plait attendez, je vous en suis éternellement redevable. Comment je pourrais vous remercier ?**

**-Votre fille est en un seul morceau c'est le plus important. On l'a retrouvée près de la zone 12, encore un peu et les Kandoriens en auraient fait de la charpie ! Si vous voulez vraiment me remercier, la prochaine fois faites plus attention.**

_La femme blêmie face à des paroles aussi dures, mais se ressaisie aussitôt. Il aurait pu la rassurer, dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre et adoucir la réalité, non il a préféré une approche rude et abrupt car dans ce monde, on ne vous faisait pas de cadeau. Si sa fille n'avait pas eu la chance de tomber sur l'un des leurs, elle ne l'aurait plus jamais tenu dans ses bras. L'homme la poussait à redoubler d'effort et ne plus jamais baisser sa garde, pour le bien de son enfant et elle allait faire son possible pour ne pas faillir à sa tâche._

**-Vous pouvez compter sur moi, c'est une erreur que je ne referais plus…mais vous saignez !**

_Elle lâcha la main de sa fille, pour se précipiter vers lui. L'homme avait essayé de compresser la blessure avec un vulgaire bout de tissu découpé à l'arrache, mais ce n'était pas assez pour contenir le sang qui commençait à s'écouler par terre._

**-Ce n'est rien, petite blessure de rien du tout.**

**-Bien sûr, vous avez eu mal quand ma fille vous a mordu, par contre pour celle-ci vous êtes insensible...ah les hommes.**

**-Merci pour cette sollicitude, mais je suis un grand garçon.**

**-Et moi une infirmière confirmée, alors cessez de faire l'enfant.**

_Elle ouvrit sa sacoche, s'empara d'une compresse propre et du désinfectant, puis commença à nettoyer la plaie. Elle s'était assurée d'avoir le nécessaire sur elle en cas de besoin._

_l'homme s'était laissé faire et n'avait pas dit un mot, silencieux il était plongé dans ses pensées._

_Elle résistait à l'envie de lui poser des questions sur son rôle dans la résistance, cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'observer du coin de l'œil. Il avait des cheveux blonds, son visage avait des traits bien dessinés, un peu trop. A une autre époque, il avait dû en faire tourner des têtes…des femmes, voir même des hommes prêts à tout pour avoir ses faveurs. Il lui disait quelque chose, mais elle ne savait plus où elle l'avait vu. Avait-il fait la une des tabloïds ? Était-il une star connue ? Elle essaya de se concentrer sur sa tâche avant d'aller trop loin dans ses divagations._

**-La blessure est assez superficielle, soyez sans crainte vous ne mourrez pas ce soir.**

**-Vous m'en voyez rassurée.**

**-Je m'appelle Joséphine Parker, Jo pour les intimes…**

**-J'ai un doute…je ne crois pas qu'on soit arrivé à ce stade.**

**-C'est quoi votre petit nom ? Laissez-moi deviner… Ken ?**

_L'homme allait sortir une réponse acerbe quand Anya d'une voix assez plaintive dit:_

**-Maman, on s'en va quand ? Je veux faire pipi.**

_La petite fille, un pouce dans la bouche se tortillait dans tous les sens._

**-Je termine avec le gentil monsieur et on y va d'accord ?**

**- On peut pas le prendre avec nous ?**

**-Je ne crois pas ma chérie.**

_Elle entoura rapidement le bras du jeune homme avec un bandage et jeta les compresses sales dans une poubelle de fortune_.

**-Je sens que je vais le regretter, mais que diriez-vous de faire partie du groupe de la résistance. Notre médecin est très performant, mais il a besoin d'être secondé dans ses tâches et je pense que vous pourrez faire l'affaire. Ma petite blessure ne me permet pas de me fier à 100% sur vos capacités. A vous de faire vos preuves.**

**-Et qu'est-ce que je gagne en acceptant ?**

**- Notre QG dans la zone 3 n'est pas luxueux, mais Anya sera en sécurité là-bas. Vous contribuerez au mouvement et ferez tout pour assurer un avenir un peu plus reluisant à votre enfant. Votre souhait le plus cher non ?**

_Jo acquiesçait de la tête, faisant bouger sa chevelure qui avait besoin d'un bon coup de ciseau._

**-Mais je ne sais pas, je dois y réfléchir.**

**-Vous devez y réfléchir ? Pour une femme qui se croit être brillante vous vous surestimez pas mal je trouve. C'est une occasion à ne pas manquer. Je vous laisse méditer en paix et quand votre fille sera enlevée par les kandoriens ne venez pas pleurer d'avoir rien fait.**

_Il se tenait face à elle immobile, le regard dur il guettait sa réaction et attendait une réponse de sa part._

**-Hum pas que je prends plaisir à mettre fin à votre charmante conversation, mais je viens de recevoir un signal de Chris. Oliver la zone 3 a besoin de nous.**

_Une voix féminine fit sursauter Jo. Elle tourna la tête au moment où une femme surgissait au coin du Tunnel 12. L'inconnue s'arrêta devant l'homme. Un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent. Les yeux bruns de l'homme brillaient d'une étrange lueur avant de s'adresser une dernière fois à Jo_ :

**- Agir ou subir, à vous de choisir. Vous savez où nous rejoindre Joséphine, les cartes sont entre vos mains.**

* * *

**Ps: Jo ressemble à Alona Tal et la petite Anya à Dakota Fanning.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous, allez une petite suite pour vous cette fois-ci plus centrée sur notre petite Chloé d'amour. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**30 min avant. Pas loin de la zone 13.**

_Une silhouette jaillit près d'elle, elle leva son poignard préparant à riposter mais trop tard et elle fut projetée dans les airs pour atterrir lourdement quelques mètres plus loin. Elle sentit un élancement de douleur traverser son épaule, mais ne fit aucun cas de figure en se remettant sur ses pieds prêt à en découdre. La lueur qui brillait dans le regard du Kandorien n'augurait rien de bon:_

**_-Vous êtes Chloé Sullivan ?_**

**-Moi-même, contente d'avoir enfin la notoriété que je mérite. C'est que dans ce milieu je gagne à être connu.**

_Encore très loin d'elle, il se rapproche d'une lenteur millimétré, tout en se léchant les lèvres. Elle cherchait son poignard kryptonite dans son support en plomb, une main derrière le dos tout en reculant, mais rien y fait elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus_.

**-Vous avez un message de Zod.**

**-Du grand manitou ? Quel honneur…humm à la fin dois-je m'agenouiller et lui prêter allégeance ? Je ne maitrise pas très bien vos rites datant du moyen âge.**

_Tel un vicieux prédateur sur le point de chasser son innocente proie il continua sa progression, sans se presser le moins du monde. Du coin de l'œil Chloé aperçu l'objet pas très loin d'elle._

**-Il dit que vos pitoyables efforts pour survivre ne serviront à rien, à ses yeux vous êtes des mouches qu'il se fera une joie d'écraser. Vous ne faites que retarder l'inévitable alors que les jeux sont fait depuis le début…**

_Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, autant parler un maximum pour gagner du temps et peut-être sauver sa peau. Tout en continuant à reculer :_

**-Stop stop, par pitiez répéter et articulez lentement chaque mot, votre accent m'écorche les oreilles et votre charabia oh combien intéressant je n'en doute pas un instant est incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels. C'est peut-être un problème chez vous ? Il n'existe pas d'orthophoniste Kandorien sur votre planète ? Mais comme j'ai une intelligence supérieure à la normale je vais essayer de décoder. Donc arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, vous venez de dire que les humains allaient vous écraser comme les misérables insectes que vous êtes? Je crois aussi. J'aimerais bien lui faire parvenir un petit message à mon tour mais je sais qu'il n'arrivera jamais à bon port. Alors tant pis !**

_Un rire dérangeant s'échappa de ce qu'il lui semblait servir de bouche._

**-L'arrogance des humains…vous perdra un jour.**

**-Ah vous voulez parier combien ?**

_Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ses intentions, elle fit une roulette sur le côté, saisit rapidement le poignard et le lança en plein cœur. Le Kandorien essayait de retirer l'arme nichait trop profondément dans sa poitrine, mais il ne faisait que l'enfoncer d'avantage et il s'effondra comme une masse, pris de violent spasme. Elle l'enjamba, se mit à sa hauteur :_

**-Règle de base, ne jamais sous-estimer un humain surtout quand il s'appelle Chloé Sullivan**.

_Après quelques gémissements, le Kandorien rendit l'âme. Elle récupéra son arme pour la remettre dans son étui, Son épaule continuait à lui faire un mal de chien, qu'elle tenta d'ignorer pour essayer de déplacer le corps, mais même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle tombe sur des géants de trois mètres avec des carrures proche d'un catcheur professionnel et dont le poids avoisiné souvent les 150 kilos. Au bout de la troisième tentative pas très concluante et d'une voix résignée:_

**-Oh et puis zut, je vais pas faire tout le boulot non plus...Oliver ou Chris s'en chargeront.**

_Elle devrait rejoindre Emil, mais d'abord elle avait plus important: savoir comment ce putain de Kandorien a-t-il fait pour s'aventurer dans une zone censé être protégée ? Elle avait sa petite idée sur la question, mais devait s'assurer que ses doutes étaient fondés._

_La plaque en krypotinite conçue pour bloquer la sortie et en temps normal empêcher les Kandoriens de rentrer dans les égouts avait été arrachée à la hâte. Après avoir commis son délit le coupable a dû prendre ses jambes à son cou par peur de se faire prendre et il avait raison, s'il avait eu la malchance de la croiser mourir de la main d'un Kandorien lui aurait semblée moins atroce. Le temps presse et elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se retrouver face à d'autres Kandoriens et cette fois ci la chance ne sera plus au rendez-vous._

_Chloé activa son oreillette:_

**-Mère louve à jeune porcinet code rouge et quand je dis rouge, c'est vraiment très très rouge ! Un Sklas a défoncé la porte de la zone 13, j'ai besoin de toi pour la réparer. En attendant j'ai réussi à remettre le support en place, ça ne tiendra pas longtemps. Prends le nécessaire, mais ramène tes belles fesses ici et plus vite que ça.**

**-Ok ma belle, quand c'est demandé si gentiment je ne peux rien te refuser. Will vient de me signaler à l'instant-même un problème dans la zone 3. Les autres sont occupés dans les zones 6, 7 et 9 Oliver est dans la 12, allez y ensemble. Fait attention à toi.**

**-Tu me connais, comme toujours.**

**- Permets-moi d'en douter. Fin de la transmission.**

_Ce soir, il boira l'eau insalubre des égouts, oh oui elle s'en fit la promesse et accéléra sensiblement le pas. Aujourd'hui il fallait rester vigilant et surveiller sans relâche les 15 zones, autant dire pas une partie de plaisir._

_Lorsqu'elle vient à la rencontre d'Oliver, Chloé le trouva en pleine conversation avec une blonde assez jolie. Son débardeur autrefois blanc avait viré au noir et son jean informe réussi l'exploit de mouler ses jambes galbés. Une petite fille était accrochée à sa jambe, comme si elle avait peur que sa mère ne s'échappe. Elle n'était pas très grande et son pouce dans la bouche accentuait son air candide. Cette enfant n'aura jamais une enfance normale, pas de meilleure amie pour raconter ses secrets, de chien, de petit amoureux, d'école où elle aurait pu apprendre et s'amuser. Non elle était destinée à grandir trop vite sans aucune perspective d'avenir. Chloé avait toujours voulu avoir des enfants, mais son besoin maternel ne sera jamais comblé ou du moins pas dans cette vie._

_Le ton froid et cassant d'Oliver mis fin à ses réflexions elle le sentit à bout de nerf et à deux doigts de craquer. Il venait de perdre une personne chère à son cœur et sa détermination n'était que plus forte. Et tant qu'il n'aura pas vengé la mort sa protégée, il ne pourra pas faire son deuil. Mia lui manquait à elle aussi, seulement elle devait rester forte pour deux et être celle qui l'aidera à avancer. Chloé décida qu'il était temps de sauver cette pauvre femme qui visiblement passait un mauvais quart d'heure._

**-Hum pas que je prenne plaisir à mettre fin à votre charmante conversation, mais je viens de recevoir un signal de Chris. Oliver la zone 3 a besoin de nous.**

_Chloé s'arrête devant Oliver. Un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent. Ses yeux bruns étaient intenses et semblaient essayer de sonder son âme. Elle avait l'impression d'être mise à nu et que plus rien ne compter à par eux. La fillette fit un bruit en enlevant le pouce de sa bouche, ce qui met fin à leur connexion. Oliver détourna les yeux et s'adressa une dernière fois à la jeune femme:_

**- Agir ou subir, à vous de choisir. Vous savez où nous rejoindre Joséphine, les cartes sont entre vos mains.**


End file.
